La première fois
by Dradra
Summary: Shikamaru et Kiba sont ensembles depuis un mois et Kiba décide que c'est ce soir qu'ils passeront à l'acte. Finalement... Shikamaru/Kiba PWP


**Résumé : **Shikamaru et Kiba sont ensembles depuis un mois et Kiba décide que c'est ce soir qu'ils passeront à l'acte.

**Disclaimer : **Le monde de Naruto appartient à Masashi Kishimoto, si l'histoire m'appartenait, elle aurait pris une autre tournure...

**Avertissement : **Yaoi ; lemon ; Shikamaru/Kiba ; PWP

**Note de l'auteur :** J'ai relu récemment ma fic' « Un mois d'absence », donc c'est un préquelle de celle-ci et un « futur » séquelle que je n'ai toujours pas écrit (honte à moi, mais j'ai recommencé à y travailler, donc si tout va bien, elle sera bientôt posté (= )

* * *

><p>Aujourd'hui, Shikamaru et Kiba fêtaient leur premier mois de vie de couple. Enfin, fêter est un grand mot. Shikamaru n'avait pas envie d'ajouter des tâches à ce qu'il avait déjà à faire pour organiser quoi que se soit et Kiba s'occupait toute la journée des chiens, alors il ne serait libre qu'en soirée. Conclusion, ils n'allaient que passer une soirée ensemble comme toutes les autres qui avaient précédés sans rien qui la différencie. Pourtant un mois, c'était le temps le plus long que tous les deux avaient été capable de rester en couple avec quelqu'un. Shikamaru se faisait toujours laisser tomber, car il était trop « paresseux » et Kiba, car il passait trop de temps avec « son sale cabot ». Or, tous les deux étaient capables de vivre avec les défauts de l'autre sans problème. Le nouveau couple menait déjà une vie tranquille, mais il y avait une ombre au tableau. Ils n'étaient pas encore passé à l'acte et Kiba commençait à avoir de la difficulté à se contrôler. Un mois d'abstinence, un mois qu'il ne tente pas de draguer quelqu'un pour passer la nuit avec celui-ci, un mois qu'il repousse les avances d'Akamaru, un mois que seul sa main peut l'aider... Il n'en pouvait plus. L'odeur de Shikamaru l'envoutait, le rendait complètement fou, il avait envie de le posséder complètement. Il savait que ce soir, il serait fatigué, qu'il avait une dure journée qui l'attendait, mais il n'en pouvait plus d'attendre. Il l'aurait, l'obligerait à succomber et si les choses ne marchaient pas comme il l'entendait, tant pis, il se laisserait tenter par quelqu'un d'autre, même si le seul qu'il voulait était le manieur d'ombre. Son désir était entièrement retourné vers celui-ci.<p>

Journée longue et contraignante. Shikamaru avait dû passer la journée avec l'hokage et quelques junnins pour élaborer des plans de défense pour Konoha – avec son père dans les parages, ajoutant de la pression sur ses épaules – sans compter tout le dérangement qu'il avait eu par les équipes de genins qui allaient et venaient dans le bureau pour avoir des missions. La seule chose qu'il avait envie était de se coucher sur les genoux de Kiba et que celui-ci passe sa main doucement dans ses cheveux jusqu'à se qu'il s'endorme. Il soupira, l'Inuzuka ne le laisserait sûrement pas dormir ce soir, leur premier mois de vie de couple était complété. Un record. Kiba avait lui aussi eu une dure journée, il devait avoir quelque chose dans l'air, car les chiens n'avaient pas été aussi excité depuis bien longtemps. Dur de travailler sur leur dressage quand ils ne pensent qu'à sautiller partout et ne pas l'écouter. Il était épuisé, mais cela ne changeait pas ses plans. Il ne devait plus remettre constamment au lendemain ce qu'il pouvait faire aujourd'hui. Ce qu'il devait faire aujourd'hui. Quand il arriva à son appartement, Shikamaru était déjà couché sur le divan. Il alla le rejoindre et souleva la tête de ce dernier et déposa la tête de son amant sur ses genoux. Ils n'échangèrent pas un mot durant de longues minutes, Kiba passait ses doigts dans la chevelure du Nara, profitant de sa présence et de son odeur. Paisible moment dont tous les deux profitaient.

Soudainement, Kiba mis ses mains sur la taille de Shikamaru et le tira pour qu'il puisse l'enlacer complètement contre son corps. Pouvoir déposer sa tête sur son épaule et profiter davantage de son odeur, de sa chaleur et sa présence à ses côtés. Il passa ses bras autour de sa taille et embrassa le cou qui lui était offert. Le Nara se laissa faire, confortable au sein des bras de l'Inuzuka, ce dernier glissa son doigt sur la nuque du Nara pour retirer les cheveux qui étaient dans son chemin et posa un posa un chaste baisé sur la nuque avant de laisser ses mains glisser sous le chandail du manieur d'ombre; toucher un peu plus de peau, encore plus. Shikamaru sentait son corps frissonné sous le contact de Kiba. Il attendait ce moment depuis le premier baiser, mais s'était refusé à faire le premier pas – ce n'était pas stratégique – et il n'aurait pas cru que Kiba aurait été capable d'attendre un mois. Un mois. Cette réalisation parcourra tranquillement sa tête. Un mois qu'ils étaient bien ensemble, mais qu'ils n'avaient pas été plus loin, qu'ils n'avaient pas fait... L'amour. L'expression prenait tout son sens sous les doigts brûlants du dresseur de chiens. Shikamaru se redressa, Kiba cru pendant qu'un instant que tout était raté, qu'il avait trop pressé les choses, mais le Nara, au lieu de partir, se retourna et s'assit en califourchon sur Kiba pour l'embrasser. Il avait envie de jouer lui aussi. Il devait jouer. Une langue ne tarda pas à se frayer un chemin. Kiba, docile, l'accepta aussi et passa sa main derrière la nuque de Shikamaru pour prolonger leur baisé.

- Est-ce qu'il est trop tard pour te dire que je t'aime...

Shikamaru avait voulu ajouter « aussi idiot sois-tu », mais avant qu'il n'aille le temps de terminer sa phrase, il se fit renverser sur le divan par Kiba. Les yeux de ce dernier étincelaient et son excitation semblait avoir monté d'un cran par ces quelques mots et par un murmure rauque, remplis de désir, il avait ajouté « moi aussi, je t'aime ». La première fois qu'ils se le disaient. La première fois qu'ils s'avouaient leur amour. Shikamaru perdu son chandail et son pantalon. Il était couché sur le divan, pratiquant nu, sous le regard prédateur de Kiba. Il savait que s'il ne faisait rien, leur première fois ensemble se déroulerait sur un divan défoncé et inconfortable. Alors, en embrassant l'Inuzuka, il l'obligea à se lever et commença à entreprendre de le déshabiller tout en se dirigeant vers la chambre. Ils frappèrent quelques meubles, quelques mûrs et entendirent des craquements dont ils allaient se préoccuper plus tard. Shikamaru fit chavirer Kiba sur le lit en profitant de ce moment pour reprendre de l'air. Ils étaient maintenant à égalité, tout deux n'ayant que leur boxer sur le dos et tous deux étaient haletant de désir pour l'autre. Shikamaru avança lentement à quatre pattes en posant des baisers sur le torse de Kiba avant d'arriver à sa nuque, remonter le long de sa mâchoire, pour poser un doux baiser sur la commissure des lèvres de celui-ci. Un sourire amusé apparu sur ses lèvres, mais avant qu'il n'aille le temps de passer un commentaire, Kiba attrapa sa nuque pour l'embrasser de pleine bouche.

Ils étaient couché l'un sur l'autre, peau contre peau, bouche contre bouche, leur mains n'en avaient pas assez de toucher l'autre. Kiba fut celui qui rompit leur mouvement. Il se roula pour que Shikamaru se trouve en-dessous et sa boucha quitta les lèvres de l'autre. Il descendit le long de son torse avec des baisers gourmands qui s'arrêtaient par moment à des endroits qui semblaient plus sensible, ses mains glissaient doucement le long des côtes de son amant, puis il arriva à l'élastique des boxers. Un sourire prédateur apparu sur ses lèvres. Ses mains descendirent jusqu'à ses hanches avant de se diriger vers l'intérieur, puis sa bouche se déposa quelque fois sur le tissus avant qu'il ne se décide à retirer les boxers en soulevant l'élastique avec ses dents. Quand la verge de son amant fut à découvert, il fut aider de ses mains et des jambes du Nara pour retirer le vêtement qui se trouvait maintenant dans le chemin. Kiba n'hésita pas une seconde par la suite pour retourner à l'érection du jeune homme. Un mois qu'il attendait ce moment, alors il voulait en profiter au maximum. Il posa sa langue à la base et remonta jusqu'au bout, puis redescendit. Il recommença son manège quelque fois avant de le prendre en bouche et de commencer un va et vient. Il observait Shikamaru qui avait rejeté sa tête par en-arrière, les yeux mi-clos, bouillonnant de plaisir. Il avait envie de le prendre, là, maintenant, mais comme si le Nara avait deviné ses intentions, il releva la tête, puis son corps pour venir embrasser Kiba. Pendant ce baiser, le manieur d'ombre fouillait dans le tiroir de la commode cherchant du bout des doigts le petit tube de lubrifiant. Quand il l'eut en main, tout en continuant d'embrasser Kiba, il l'allongea et ce dernier retira son dernier morceau de vêtement qui lui restait encore sur le dos. Shikamaru lâcha alors les lèvres de son amant pour se diriger vers le sexe de celui-ci.

- Sois gentil, je n'ai pas...

Kiba s'arrêta de parler dès que Shikamaru pris son érection en bouche. Le Nara avait comprit ce que l'Inuzuka avait voulu dire et la seule idée qu'il n'aille couché avec personne parce qu'il sortait avec lui, l'excitait davantage. Un mois que personne ne l'avait pénétré. Il lâcha la verge de son amant pour mettre du lubrifiant sur ses doigts, il frottait ses doigts ensemble pour réchauffer la substance avant de poser un premier doigt qui ne montra aucune résistance, suivit d'un deuxième. Il posa des baisers le long du membre de Kiba, tout en effectuant un mouvement de va et vient avec son autre main. Un troisième doigt suivit. Il préparait son amant avec beaucoup de douceur. À un certain point que ce fut Kiba le premier à s'impatienter. Un autre sourire amusé apparut sur les lèvres de Shikamaru. Ce dernier se coucha sur le dos et commença à faire un lent mouvement de va et vient sur son érection avec du lubrifiant dans sa main. Kiba n'avait pas besoin qu'il lui dise quoi faire et il se positionna au-dessus du manieur d'ombre et descendit lentement sur sa verge. Ils restèrent quelques instants sans bouger pour s'habituer. L'Inuzuka, puisqu'il était sur le dessus, avait le contrôle, alors il fut celui qui bougea en premier. D'abord tranquillement, puis il augmenta la cadence. Shikamaru observait de ses yeux mi-clos les lèvres entrouvertes de son amants, ses cheveux qui lui collaient au visage, son corps qui se cambrait de plaisir. Il se releva sur ses coudes et sans cesser leur danse sensuelle, il embrassa Kiba. Un baiser remplie d'amour et d'un désir insoutenable. En s'embrassant, ils retombèrent sur le lit et Shikamaru se retrouva à être au-dessus de Kiba, alors c'était à son tour d'être en contrôle. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait plus tenir longtemps, alors il attrapa l'érection de Kiba pour faire un rapide va et vient sur celle-ci aussi. Le Nara éjacula, puis se pencha sur la verge de son amant pour la prendre en bouche, ce dernier vint à son tour et le manieur d'ombre avala la substance amère.

Shikamaru alla se coucher le long de Kiba et déposa sa tête sur son épaule. Ce dernier passa un bras autour de la taille de se dernier. La manieur d'ombre touchait du bout de ses doigts le corps de Kiba et le dresseur de chien faisait de même avec la taille de son amant. Tous deux avaient un sourire accroché aux lèvres. Ils étaient si bien dans les bras de l'autre et tous les deux se disaient qu'il avait été ridicule d'attendre un mois, d'ailleurs quand Shikamaru eu cette pensée, il releva la tête pour regarder Kiba et à voir le sourire de celui-ci, il savait qu'ils allaient « s'amuser » dans les prochains jours et qu'il n'aurait pas l'occasion d'être toujours celui qui donne... Ce qui ne le dérangeait pas du tout... Ils finirent pas s'endormir dans cette position, pouvant profiter encore de leur intime moment ensemble.


End file.
